


Icicle

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Helcaraxë, mentions of kinslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: On the ice, Fingon's thoughts wander.





	Icicle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of [Arda Advent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/180626386876/join-me-in-creating-wintery-fanworks-about), the prompt was "icicle".

Fingon was made of steel when he stepped onto the ice. He was determined to make it across the ice with as many of the Noldor as he could. Resolve was the only feeling he would permit himself.  
As the journey wore on and white was all could see, he knew how wrong he had been. He had been snow in Aman, refined and artful. All that had melted, at Alqualonde and in the glow of the burning ships. Now, his every fibre was an icicle, frozen to the core, brittle but deadly. Ever melting again was beyond his imagination.


End file.
